


Kissing Trixie

by AidenFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Child Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Child Sirius Black, Childhood, Cousins, Cute Children, F/M, First Kiss, First Magic, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bellatrix wonders who her younger cousin Sirius would kiss, but is less than satisfied with the answer. Sirius then makes promises he wishes he didn't have to think about. (Bellatrix is about 9 and Sirius about 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the age gap a little (very) off....in my defense, I did write this like 5 years ago!

“Siri?” Bellatrix said, turning to her cousin. “Can I ask you something?”  
Sirius Black looked up from the miniature Hogwarts expresses was playing with and grinned at her.

“Yeah, I suppose so Trixie.”

Bellatrix smiled at the name only her used for her, and blushed slightly.

“Would you kiss me?” she said in a rush

Sirius was taken aback.

“No!” he cried horrified at the thought.

“Why not?” demanded Bellatrix, surprised, and slightly hurt, at his reaction.

Sirius looked at her as if she were mad. “Because you’re a _girl_!”

 “So?” she asked, frowning. “My Mummy is a girl, and boys like my Daddy kiss her all the time.”

Sirius giggled. “Your Daddy kisses your Mummy?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied, confused “doesn’t yours?”

“no.” Replied Sirius, still giggling. “Mummies and Daddies aren’t supposed to kiss!”

“What do they do then?”

“Fight of course.” Said Sirius simply, and went back to his train set.

“Oh.” Said Bellatrix.

She stared at her younger cousin for a moment. Then said; “if you had to kiss a girl, who would it be?”

Sirius sat up and frowned slightly, looking thoughtful.

“Mummy.” He said, nodding his head.

Bellatrix snorted “your Mummy’s not a girl. My Mummy said she was a whore.”

“Oh,” said Sirius. “What’s a whore?”

“Oh,” said Bellatrix, sniffing and waving her hand importantly. “A whore is a grown up girl. Everyone knows that.”

‘I thought a grown up girl was called a lady.” Said Sirius, looking confused.

“That’s in-between a girl and a whore.” Explained Bellatrix “My Mummy is younger then your Mummy, so mine is a lady, and yours is a whore.”

“Will _you_ be a whore someday?”

“Oh yes,” Bellatrix replied “I’m going to be the best and most important whore ever.”

Sirius looked at his cousin in awe. “Wow.” He said softly.

Bellatrix nodded importantly, and basked in the admiration for a minute before saying “so which girl would you kiss?”

Sirius though hard again and then decided.

“Andy.”

“Who?” said Bellatrix, perplexed.

“Andy.” Repeated Sirius, and when Bellatrix still looked confused, he sighed and said “Andromeda.”

Bellatrix’s nostrils flared, and her eyes flamed.

“ANDROMEDA!” she screamed “My _sister_?!” 

“Yes.” Said Sirius, cowering against the wall.

“Why _her_? Why not _me_?”

Sirius hesitated for a moment, trying to come up with a good reason.

“Because she’s prettier?”

He knew at once that this had been the wrong thing to say. Bellatrix screamed shrilly, causing Sirius to shrink closer to the wall and his bottom lip to tremble. The tracks from Sirius’s train set slowly rose off of the floor by them selves and hovered, quivering slightly, a couple of inches above the floor.

Sirius giggled nervously, watching his Hogwarts express lift itself into the air.

“You can do magic, Trixie. You can go to Hogwarts now.” He said in attempt to calm down his furious cousin.

All the response he got, however, was five pieces of train track, two carriages and a train dive-bombing into his knees. Tears streamed down his pale face and he bit back a yelp of pain.

“Okay, okay!” he screamed “Okay Bellatrix!” I’ll kiss you! I’ll kiss you!”

The mad gleam in Bellatrix’s eyes calmed, and the extremely heavy plant pot, which was levitating five inches from the floor, slowly sank back down. Sirius eyed it warily.

“What?” said Bellatrix hoarsely.

“I’ll kiss you Trixie. Please calm down, you hurt me.”

Bellatrix looked at her cousin’s bloody knees, and looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Siri. I just don’t like it when people think that my sisters are better then me.”

“Its okay, you can’t help doing magic.”

Bellatrix smiled. “I did magic, didn’t I? Mummy and Daddy will be so pleased. They thought that Cissy would do magic before me. I can go to Hogwarts in two years then!”

Sirius beamed at her.

“Trixie! Let’s tell them now! Before I go home, then they might have a party, and I can come!”

“Yeah! It will be a fun party with you and Regulus here!”

“When _I_ do magic, you can come to my party. I expect it shall be soon.” He said hopefully.

He grabbed his cousin’s hand and started for the door.

“Hold on,” said Bellatrix, dragging him back.

“What?” said Sirius impatiently.

“You said you’d kiss me.” She reminded him.

Sirius frowned. “Oh yeah.” He said and kissed her cheek.

“There.” He said, turning again.

“No.” Said Bellatrix impatiently. “You’re not doing it right. Do it properly, Siri. On my lips.” She pouted and closed her eyes, waiting.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, and looked at his mangled knees. This seemed to make up his mind, and he leaned in to softly press his lips against hers.

He pulled away a second later and quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve before Bellatrix could open her eyes. She smiled at him, which he took to mean he had done it right this time.

“That was a good kiss.” She said approvingly. “We’d better practice though, because were going to get married.”

Sirius’s mouth fell open.

“WHAT!” he yelled. “Why? When? What?”

“Didn’t you know?” asked Bellatrix in mild surprise. “I heard Mummy telling Daddy that she’d arranged it with your Mummy. It’ll be a November wedding when you’re twenty. Cissy and Andromeda will be bridesmaids, and Regulus will be best man.”

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, at loss for what to say. Bellatrix giggled.

“You look like a hexed Muggle!” she said. “What’s wrong?” her eyes turned dark, and her smiled slipped. “Don’t you want to marry me?”

Sirius was about to shake his head, when he noticed that the extremely heavy plant pot was wobbling again.

“Of course I do.” He said weakly.

Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

“Do you want to know what else I heard?”

Sirius nodded, hoping it wasn’t anything about their wedding.

“Andromeda is going to marry the Nott boy, and Regulus is going to marry Goyle’s sister, Carmella. Andromeda was going to marry the Malfoy boy though.”

“Lucius?” asked Sirius.

Bellatrix nodded. “But Mrs Malfoy said that Narcissa looked more graceful. Of course,” Bellatrix tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder, “they really wanted Lucius to marry _me_ , but I’m already promised to you.” She smiled. “I’m glad I’m marring you Siri.” She said. “Even though you are younger then me. I don’t like Lucius Malfoy. He doesn’t talk to me like you do. He won’t play with me either.” She frowned. “Your hair is nicer anyway. If I married Lucius, my children might be blond. _Our_ children will have black hair though. Like you and me.”

Sirius looked terrified at the words ‘our children’.

“Trixie? Do we have to have children? Cant we just...” his voice trailed off at the expression on her face.

“Okay,” he said hurriedly, as she opened her mouth to scream “we will have lots and lots of black haired children.”

Bellatrix scowled at him.

“five.” She said.

“Five.” Promised Sirius, looking even more terrified.

“All with black hair? Three handsome boys and two beautiful girls that we shall marry off to pureblood families?”

“Yes, of course.” He promised again, not knowing how he was going to keep his word. “We can have them marry Cissy’s, Andy’s and Reg’s children if you like.”

Bellatrix looked satisfied.

“We will have to start choosing good names tomorrow.” She said happily

“Okay.” agreed Sirius, glad to see that she had calmed down. He stood facing her for a moment, hesitant.

“Shall... shall we go tell your parents about your magic now?” he asked timidly.

“Yes!” laughed Bellatrix “I want cake!”

She bent down and kissed Sirius again.

“I’m so glad were getting married Siri! I love you.” She grinned and grabbed his hand. “Come on!” she cried and, together, they ran out of the door, just two small children. Not knowing that in just twenty-eight short years, one would kill the other.   


End file.
